The Finale Battle: This is Where it all Ends
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: If you read my TAWOG stories then read the new chapter called goodbye. It's EXTREMLY important that you read this!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**This is where it all ends the Skeleton King, X, 21-Z, everything in this saga ends now. So please enjoy this preview of The Finale Battle: This is where it ends.**

**Gumball's POV**

_Ever since it happened I've been trying to escape the torment of them. They ruined all of my life. They made Tobias a skeleton and he almost killed me 3 times. But it's been 3 years since then and now I hope that this will all change sooner or later so I can be a normal 15 year old._

_Though I can already tell that it will change but the thing that's coming will kill everyone and everything in Elmore. It's already to late too stop them. And now I will have to one day go out there and say that it's enough and then fight my way through millions of Skeleton warriors till I finally find The Skeleton King and X._

_They will pay for what they have done and when I see them I will kill them. But the thing that I wonder is what's that thing that X told me about a new weapon that would leave all of Elmore in flames._

_Oh well mom's calling me to go to school so better leave._ So I got up grabbed my backpack, walked out the door and waited at the bus stop. Then my old friend Tobias came up to me and started talking about the thing that X had said. I do it since he's a Skeleton on my side I can tell him about these things without him thinking that I'm insane. But sure since most people saw what happened 3 years ago and do believe me. "Okay Gumball I found out the monster that we are looking for Gle-"

But I cut him off. "Look Tobias I'm just trying to forget about all of this Skeleton stuff, it's too much to worry about. But please continue." "It's Glexnose. I don't know what he looks like but he sure is powerful from what everyone's saying in the Skeleton Kingdom." I would've kept on listening but Penny then walked to the bus stop and I went to go speak to her leaving Tobias to talk to himself.

"Hey Penny how you been?" I asked happily. "I've been fine Gumball. You?" "I've been feeling great, Penny. But now I'm starting to wonder about all of the Skeleton stuff like Skeleton King, X, and this new guy called Glexnose. It's all confusing." And I would've kept on talking but just then the bus pulled up and we all got in. It smells the same as always. Like Banana Joe's gym locker. Yep you never think that anything could smell this bad but it can.

So we all took a seat on the bus. I was planning on sitting next to Penny but she sat with Teri so I decided to sit next to Tobias who decided to ask my advice on something very important. "Hey dude do you think that I should ask out Teri?" He asked me quietly. "Well I guess. I don't know her to well to know, dude." I answered calmly.

"Then ask Penny to ask Teri. Okay please Gumball. I need your help." "Fine Tobias I will." Then the bus stopped and I realized that we were at Elmore High School. Finally I can forget about the Skeletons because in 1 week it's summer Vacation. So we got off the bus and when Penny got off I asked her to ask Teri if she liked Tobias for me. "Okay Gumball I'll ask her at lunch." Penny answered me as we walked into school.

**Well that's just the intro and it will get more bloody and actiony in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 X the lizard

**Gumball's POV**

_Ugg now I have to go to Mr. Mills's class. Well it's only 10 minutes to go till Social Studies so might as well get through it._ I then slowly walked into his classroom unaware of what would happen next, the thing that would change everything. But anyway I sat down in my same boring desk that was closest to the door so I could get out of class faster.

So when I sat down Mr. Mill (Who's a giant green lizard with a brown and black sweater on who's skin by the way is a stranger to moisturizer) came up to be and said in the same cold horrible voice "Um Mr. Watterson would you mind taking off those ridiculous glasses and pay attention. I've been trying all year to get you to take off those glasses so common Gumball, take em off." Now normally this wouldn't be a big deal you know take off the stupid glasses but I found out a long time ago that theses sun glasses are cursed and now I'm a half skeleton, an extra-blood as Skeletons call it. And now apparently that burned off all of the skin around my eyes and my whole eyes but that's not all because now my eye sockets (As part of the curse) have fire in them.

So I look like someone who's eye balls are eternally on fire so yeah kinda a big problem. Also sometimes he fire from my eyes can cause smoke alarms to go off. "Uhh sir I can't do it. Because Uhh I just had surgery an my eyes need to not come in contact with a lot of light so-" But I was cut off by Mr. Mill's saying angrily to me "Mr. Watterson that is enough!" Then he said to me quietly like a hiss "Beside I believe that those glasses belong to me Gumball, my dear boy." He said to me is a quiet voice and for a second when I looked into his eyes it reminded me of a horrible person that I knew.

That last part too "Gumball my dear boy" only X says that to me and the glasses thing. "Ohh crap." I muttered to myself but that was all that I could say because right then Mr. Mill's grabbed my neck and squeezed.

He was trying to kill me again. "Mr. Mill's what are you doing!" Penny exglamied as she saw him chocking me. He walked over to Penny and said in the same nice voice that he used (Which for some reason made him scarier) and said "Well hello my pretty little Penny how have you been? It's been so long oh yes and it's not Mr. Mill, its X!"

Then right before my eyes his scales burned off and his claws grew back. The same bloody claws. And soon he was the same skeleton he still had his black flight jacket, claws, and his cracked skull but the only thing different was his face his eyes looked the same as mine, his eye sockets had fire in them too. Everyone gasped when they saw him but not my friends because they had seen him before. And then out of nowhere he threw me against the wall and he walked towards Penny.

_Man he knows what Tobias did to me 3 years ago when he hit my back against a ton of trees and my back was forever scarred so all that I could do was lie there in pain._ So I was lying their when X then grabbed Penny by the neck and said something like "This should buy us enough time." Then X and Penny both burst into a small explosion of blue fire and when it cleared they were both gone. "PENNY!" I shouted. Then I used all of my strength to get up and search the floor. "She's gone Gumball." Teri said to me sympathetically. "No I will find Penny and they will be stopped. You know what I've been trying to escape from my past but now I won't. They will be stopped and I will kill them." I said proudly. But then I felt a surge of power pass through my body. My skeleton powers were getting worse and now I think that I have my skeleton form now. Then somehow I don't know how but I managed to contain my powers. Because when you're a skeleton when you get mad you are extremely powerful. But I then walked out of the classroom and started walking back home to get ready to find Penny. _That's it I promise that I will stop at nothing to stop the Skeleton army and I will save everyone that I love. With that I walked back to my house._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update my Valentines story too soon**


	3. Chapter 3 The Epic Journey Begins

When I got into my house my mom ran over to me and gave me a giant hug. "Oh Gumball." She said holding me tighter. " I knew that you would come back all safe and sound. I was let off work early because of what-what happened with your teacher Mr. Mill. Oh Gumball was everyone okay?" When she asked me that last part my blood froze. "Uh" I began but I was cut off by a special news report.

**On The TV**

A lion in a black suit came on. He then said in a deep voice "Hello as all of you know there have been recent attacks on Elmore by a teacher called Charles Mill. Everyone has been franticly gathering supplies in case of another attack. But now here is a man who's daughter has been kidnapped by Charles Mill, you're on ted." Then the picture of a bangle tiger in a blue uniform came on along with Mr. Fitzgerald. _Great he's going to go ballistic._ "Ahh thanks Max now with us today we have Carl Fitzgerald." The tiger then handed the microphone to Mr. Fitzgerald and boy did Mr. Fitzgerald go ballistic. "THAT"S ENOUGH! I TRUSTED MY LITTLE GIRL WITH A CERTIN CAT WHO CAUSED ALL OF THIS SKELETON NONSENES IN THE FIRST PLACE AND NOW SHE'S GONE. G-O-N-E, GONE! AFTER THIS SKELETON NONSENES IS OVER I'M SUING HIM FOR EVERYTHING THAT HE AND HIS STUPID FAMILY OWNS! YOU HEAR ME YOU ******. YOU PECIECES OF ****. I'M GOING TO ****** YOUR ****. That's what I think of Mr. Gumball Watterson."

He then handed the microphone back to the tiger and stormed off. "Well um that's all the time for this special News bulletin from ENN. Good day folks of good old Elmore." The TV then went back on to showing a black and white movie. I then looked at my mom who had tears forming in her eyes. She then spoke in a soft gentle voice "What happened?"

So we sat down on the old green couch and I told her everything that had happened at school Mr. Mill being X and other things like that. I expected her to be-well I didn't know what she would do- but she just gave me a look of sympathy and said as if she was reading my mind "Go and find her Gumball and save everyone like you always have." I was stunned "Wait mom but X has taken Penny to the domain of the skeletons where no mortal can ever go." I was trying to act like I didn't have that curse of the skeleton on me but mom saw straight through my act.

"Gumball I know about everything with you being a half Skeleton. Don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about Gumball I know. But I was researching Skeletons the other day and I found out that at Mt. Vesumous during the Skeleton V (The eclipse of the skeleton world when the Earth and the Skeleton domain are facing towards each other) when you jump into the lava that you can enter the Skeleton world in a few seconds. X obviously knew about it when he attacked and that's why he chose to act so quickly because of the Skeleton V. And there is just enough time for you to save Penny and make it back to our world before the Skeleton V ends. So anyway Gumball take these." She said as she handed me to slightly dented keys. "We found your old bike that you had 3 years ago, remember? But anyway Gumball I've added some food, water, and other things. Oh and before I forget here, that's a watch that has a countdown to when the Skeleton V ends. So now Gumball go go and save Penny." When she said those last words I walked out the door in my same old black hoodie and Skeleton teeth necklace.

I then opened up the garage door and found my same old bike with my same old green backpack filled with who knows what. "Okay." I said as I got on the bike." All that I need to do is rescue Penny in about 7 days and then get out. No mistakes, no problem. Time to save the world again." When I said that I drove out of the garage and headed towards Mt. V._ Hold on Penny, I'm coming. The Skeleton King will fall and everything will turn out normal again and we can go back to being normal teens. again I promise_


	4. Goodbye Everyone

**Okay this is a message to all of my readers of my TAWOG fanfictions, I will no longer be making TAWOG stories because I have lost all interest in the show and I have moved on to other fan fictions. I am deeply sorry about this everyone but I have no ideas for my stories, but later when I become interested in the show again I will continue writing these stories. But until that day farewell all of the fan fiction writers and to everyone who has enjoyed my stories, Killer365 **


End file.
